Where the Stars go Blue
by sumdea
Summary: What happened to Maria after they left on Graduation... kinda sad... please R&R! Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N: this is a Roswell fic, it is kinda sad, it is about what happened to Maria after graduation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! well, perhaps the plot:)**

BANG!

The bullet ripped through her skin, hitting her fatally, and knowing that she would never survive a hit like this, Maria could only think of all the things that had happened in the past two years. Regrets of that day, when all the bad things had happened creating a rift between her and all that she loved. Maria was not that girl anymore. She was not that girl who left with her five best friends on graduation, she was someone else…

FLASHBACK

**Maria: **I'm not going back, either.

**Liz: **No..? (smiles, but wonders...)

**Maria: **No... my future's here.

**Michael: **Maria... think about what you're saying...

**Maria: **(walks slowly over to Michael.) ...I have, and... this is my choice. This is what I want. And... whatever that is in the end, that's what it'll be... but... we're doing it together.

When she had said those words she never thought that everything would end up like this. She did not think that one day she would be on her own while the others fought battles and saved the planet. But now she realized that it was the beginning of the problem that day. Everything started that day, the day they left Roswell. The problem became apparent just a few months after graduation though. And Maria remembered it as if it was yesterday. They just drove into Canada, Surrey to be exact, and were staying at a local inn. Kyle was being an idiot again…

FLASHBACK

"Hey guys! Let's play 'guess who I am'! 'Ohhh! I don't know what to do! Michael! Michael!'" Kyle said between laughs as he was running around the van doing a very bad impression of Maria in hysterics. Everyone was laughing even Maria because she had never taken Kyle's jabs at her personality seriously.

Despite what it looks like Maria and Kyle had bonded on the trip so far, being the fact that they were the only ones who hadn't inherited the alien genes, yet at least, Kyle was due very soon. Maria knew that it was not long until she would be all by herself while everyone else went fighting, no one would stick up for her saying that she should come along because she's useful. Kyle and her had a hard enough time convincing the group that they should tag along. Maria had a feeling that once Kyle got the genes, that were bound to come soon, she would be the outcast; no one would even remember her.

Kyle was busily bouncing around trying to imitate Maria more but not succeeding because he was laughing to hard, when the book on the chair levitated a good three inches. Everyone stopped and realized what happened. The day had come, Kyle had gotten his powers. It was soon realized that he could levitate things, which could be very useful.

The next day

"I found a clue about my past and a way that we can receive our full strength with our powers!"

"Max, are you sure? The last few times you found something like this they were just stupid pranks."

Max looked around and saw four faces around him looking in hope. He knew that he could not let them down and the only way to do this was to investigate this claim further.

"No Liz, I am not sure, why don't we go investigate the claim though. There is no harm."

They got up to leave when Kyle let out a large hoot of joy. "I can finally be let in on this alien stuff without begging! It is a fresh new start." Just then and there they all forgot about the one human in the group, Maria. This time she didn't even bother to fight about coming.

They were gone for five hours, the longest five hours of Maria's life. Finally she heard the door open, and she ran to the door, happy that they were okay. What she found quickly dissolved the newfound happiness.

Everyone stumbled in together, laughing. Maria stepped backwards, as they staggered further into the room, they each had a bottle of beer and looked very tipsy, Max was mumbling something like "Congrats Kyle!".

She walked into the room to ask what happened, but no one saw her. She figured that if they were not going to notice she would make them, "Hey guys, where were you?"

"Kyle's celebration for being one of us, of course" Isabel stated stumbling a bit.

"Yah, go Kyle!" Michael cheered.

_Being one of us..._ Those words echoed in Maria's mind._ Being one of us... Being one of us... _She felt as if she didn't know these people anymore. _Wait! These people have saved my life many times_, she reasoned, _they are just drunk, it will be better in the morning!_

She settled with her logic and headed of for her much needed sleep.

She woke up the next morning hoping to talk to them about her part in the group when she found the room empty. All the belongings were gone, and no remnants of the group were left; only Maria's stuff was there… Her eyes widened in shock and she ran for the window only to find that the car was gone. She threw a sweatshirt on, grabbed her room key and ran to the lobby; she discovered that they had already checked out of the room. _What had happened?_ She wondered, _what made them forget her completely?_

The next few weeks were hard on Maria, she decided to live in Surrey as she had nowhere else to go. She got a job at a hardware store, Rona, as a cashier. It wasn't difficult, she was going to apply for a waitressing job, but she figured that it would remind her too much of the Crashdown and Liz.

At her job she kept much to herself, and the next couple weeks she just focused on surviving. Her heart was in shambles and she figured it would take years to heal completely.

A year passed before the podsquad even remembered their pixie friend, it was at a club when they were dancing and Maria's favorite song came on, all five of them stopped dead in their shoes… where was she?

Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown

Liz looked like she was going to cry, how could she have forgotten her best friend? They had done everything together and Liz couldn't even remember her face properly anymore.

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Isabel had gone pale, Maria and her were getting along so well, what had happened? What had caused everyone to lose their memory of their good friend? Why was she there one moment and gone the next? She had so many questions, and by the looks on everyone's face, she was not alone.

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Max was shocked, he was the leader and he had forgotten about a crucial part of his crew. How could he live with himself ever again? He had failed. Maria had always kept them real, always made them look on the bright side. It was no wonder that this past year was the worst on everyone. He missed her, and it looked as if everyone else felt the same.

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Kyle was full out crying, they were practically brother and sister, how could he wake up one morning and forget that she existed? How could she possibly feel knowing that her family had left and moved on without her? He could never even imagine how that must have felt to her, and he knew he was to blame. If he hadn't got his powers this would never had happened. He looked over at Michael, and he knew that no matter how much he was hurting, the pain he felt was nothing to what pain Michael was going through._  
_

_[x2_  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue

Follow you  
Follow you

He loved her… how can you forget someone you love? You just don't… Michael was in shambles, he fell to the floor in agony as he remembered how it happened and how in the past year he had not thought of her at all, there was always something nagging at him but she was just gone. The quest to find out more about their alien side left them to forget about their human side. He knew what he had to do.

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

The five of them looked at each other, each broken and hurt, and knew that they had to find her. She was all that mattered now, she was their family. They had a new determination on their face, no longer would they look for their alien family, they would focus on fixing their human one.

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

The last words of the song resounded in their ears as they left the club in search for the only thing that mattered… Maria.

It was exactly two years after graduation, their anniversary of their leaving and Maria was in a nearby park. Remembering the people she once knew and loved. She knew that today was the last day of holding on to their memories and tomorrow she would have to fully move on, make friends, and fall in love. But today she would remember all that happened.

It happened when she was sitting under a willow tree. A couple of men in black ran out of a nearby bank, arms laden with cash and guns. It happened so quickly, she saw a little kid run to grab a Frisbee in their path and she ran after him, intercepting the bullet meant for the child.

The podsquad entered the scene just as the bullet hit her stomach and they all ran for her. She looked up at the and in a strained voice said "you… came… back?"

They all looked at her and cried, "We love you, Maria" Liz said bawling her eyes out, "Max will heal you now…"

She looked at them and shook her head slightly "no… Michael…" they all got her meaning and Michael jumped forward.

"I don't know how to do it… what do I do?" he said crying and shaking.

"focus on your love for her" Max replied, equally shaken, "it will heal her"

Michael closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was so Maria, he grabbed her hand and remembered everything about their relationship, the kisses the laughs, the love. She began to glow, and then after a moment her eyes flickered open, looking at Michael with adoration saying one thing before passing out "you saved me".

The group was never better after this moment, no longer were they looking for something their lost family, they had found their family and were living every moment to the fullest, sure they would still defend the world if evil aliens came to visit, but no longer would they look for trouble.

They lived, they laughed and they loved.

**A/N: wasn't that fun? anyhow... it was a story that I thought up a long time ago and decided to finish... the song is "Where the Stars go Blue" by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz... so cute! I lurve One Tree Hill! yay! anyways R&R please! **


End file.
